brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Omega X.23
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- CzechMate (Talk) 05:45, June 18, 2012 |} Hello everybody! Welcome to my talk page! If you had any enquirers, please drop a message on this page and I will try to reply as soon as possible. But please be polite. Thanks! :) EDIT: If you have any awards to award me, please leave me a message '''with the award, and please do not edit my userpage. :) Thanks. ' Sig Hey, I've just removed a couple of linebreaks form you're sig as they were causing full linebreaks to render on pages. Thanks, Work In Progress Just so you know, when you see a Work In Progress template like the one here, you need to read the text inside. It just so happens that the page you edited is undergoing many changes by two people, LSCStealthNinja and CzechMate. The Work In Progress template is a courteous way of telling everyone else to please refrain from editing that page until they're done. Thanks, If you'd like to create a page about your birthday, please put it under your own user namespace. Thanks :) Epsiode 22 images Where'd you get those photos of Dr.Julien? -- ' Legodude101 [[User talk:Legodude101| Talk ]][[Lord Garmadon| Now, to destroy the Ninja! ''']] 22:45, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat Moderator Congrats, Omega, you're a Chat Mod now! Please re-familiarize yourself with the rules and such. 02:52, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Click a Brick author Hi Omega X.23. Sorry for the delay in replying, regarding your recent comment made here. If you'd like to become an author at Click a Brick, please write an article/post about anything LEGO related (e.g. news, deals, a review, a MOC or Brickfilm you really like, anything) Once you've written it, please post it onto my talk page along with any images or videos you'd like to go with it. Once we're happy with your post it will then be published onto Click a Brick, and you'll be credited for writing it. You'll then need a Google Account. I will then need the email used for your Google account to send you an automated confirmation email for you to accept the authorship rights at Click a Brick. If you have any questions or need more help, please leave a message on my talk page. Thanks, kind regards, 20:41, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: News blog Sure! Just write it up, and I can check it over for problems, and give it the relevant category. Hey Omega. I don't wanna bother you, I just want to know what you think of the fanon series I'm making: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kingpinn2/Enter,_%22The_World_of_LEGO%22_wiki! Vezon's in it! Please and thank you. -Kingpinn2 (talk) 18:39, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Very nice blog, good work! :D Thank you so much for the signature! One question: How do I set it as my signature so that I can add it with the "add signature" button? --Starfan79 (talk) 09:25, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Click a Brick Hi Omega X, Click a Brick (CaB) has recently moved to Wordpress. As your an author at CaB if you wish to continue to be an author you'll need to create an account using the link below: http://www.clickabrick.co.uk/wp-login.php?action=register If you don't wish to be an author then that's no problem at all. I just thought I'd let you know. :) Kind regards, 20:54, January 31, 2013 (UTC) COTM * Congratulations, you're February's Customiser of the Month! Feel free to place on your userpage 01:39, February 1, 2013 (UTC) your a chat mod bugiving you but i'm just doing it for you epicness --Hunterkiller1440 (talk) 02:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC) My Friend List You left two signatures on my friend list, and it's affected the formatting a little bit. :P Obviously, it's not major, but is it alright if I remove one of the two sigs? Thanks. :) *No problem! :) I removed the one with the four tildes, just so you know. ;) Contest 6 Hello Mr.Brix here I was wondering when the results for The Caption Contest 6 would be in it ended 3 days ago. Mr.Brix (talk) 11:37, April 4, 2013 (UTC)